Daughter of Snakes
by LadyYunalescaOfZanarkand
Summary: It's centered on an OC, Kaliana Tisalia, who is a descendant of a pure wizarding family that are cousins of Voldemort's moms's family which essentially gives Kaliana a drop of Slytherin blood. Her parents died in the Great War when she was a few years old so she ended up being adopted by a Muggle couple. She learns about her past and becomes internally confused about who she is.


Ever since the day she got the letter, Kaliana has been full of insurmountable energy. Since she was an adopted child from a young age, she never would've imagined she had magical blood in her. The headmistress of the school who sent her the letter said that she was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Of course, she had never heard of the school before. But the letter seemed so real, and it was delivered by a barn owl! An owl! It was rather clumsy, as if it were a new owl. But she didn't care. She got accepted into the school!

A young girl at average height, she had long brown hair that ended a few inches past her waist, hazel green eyes, and a sharp wit. Everyone knew her as the girl with the plan on the spot, and it was often devious. They could range anywhere from pranks to covering for friends to anything, really. Some even considered her too ambitious for her age.

Despite all that, Kaliana had never dreamed that she could actually be a witch, and here she is now! A witch!

Her parents were shocked to read the letter but, instead of disbelieving it, they encouraged her to go. They didn't want her to, but there was something hidden in their eyes that told them to let it happen. But the problem is, Kaliana had no idea how to get the school supplies. With that problem in mind, she sat in her room and on the computer, constantly trying to find the supplies listed on the sheet that came with the letter. There were absolutely no results and Kaliana was disheartened.

But her worry didn't last for long. Another owl, a screecher one this time, came by and dropped off a new envelope. This time, it had the ticket to the Hogwarts Express and a letter giving her directions of how to get to Diagon Alley, where she would get her school supplies.

It was only in a week so she told her parents that they needed to drop her off at a pub that has a secret entrance to the wizarding world. Their surprise, and worry, was not surprising. But they drove her there regardless.

When she walked inside the pub, everyone stopped talking. It was so silent, she was sure she would've been able to hear a pin drop. Was it what she was wearing? It was just a white shirt with jeans. But everyone stared at her. She felt more nervous, as it seemed like she's the only one underage here. Did she get the wrong directions or did her parents mess up?

"Hey, you!" A man's voice called out, breaking the silence. It was the barkeep speaking. "Come here, I'll tell ye where to go."

Kaliana blinked in surprise. Was he trustworthy? She didn't know but what else could she do? She walked up to the bar and stared at the barkeeper.

"You're a witch, right? Just go out in the back, you'll find the way to Diagon Alley if you got your letter with you." The man spoke to her kindly, pointing out to a direction for her to go to.

"Thanks, mister… uhh…" Kaliana piped up but trailed off as she didn't know his name.

"I'm Tom. You're Kaliana Tisalia, aren't you?" Tom asked softly.

The girl blinked in surprise and nodded, all of a sudden scared. Was the wizarding world so small that everyone knew everyone's name? She doubted that but she was scared nonetheless.

"Best not to tell anyone your last name then…" Tom advised her, a touch of a sad tone to his voice.

"Why not?" She had to know why, did her biological parents die or something?

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously. "Merlin's beard! I don't reckon I'm the right person to tell you. Best to ask someone more trustworthy than I. Like the Headmistress over at your new school."

The man seemed rather worried but Kaliana had to know.

"Please, Mr. Tom, tell me!" Kaliana asked, the green in her eyes more noticeable.

"… You best be going, lad. You have supplies to pick up then a train to catch." At this, Tom went to a customer.

Disappointed, Kaliana accepted this with grace and went to the back to find a brick wall. There was a diagram on the letter that was a moving picture, showing her what to touch. She touched a pattern of bricks and at the moment of touching the last one, the brick wall shifted apart. It scared and fascinated her at the same time.


End file.
